Piel de alabastro
by Queen Khione
Summary: "De párpados cerrados y semblante apacible, sin siquiera asomarse alguna imperfección en su rostro, parecía ser sólo cuestión de tiempo que la muchacha elevara su pecho en necesidad de aire, abriera sus ojos de bosque y le sonriera. Sólo a él. La muerte nunca llegó a tocarla."


**_Palabras: 900.-_**

 **Los personajes han sido creados por Kishimoto Masashi. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **"** **Este fic participa en el Reto: ¡Que viva el crack!** **Del foro Multifandom is the new Black** **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jamás trató a sus víctimas de manera cariñosa y dulce cuando decidía imponerles fin a su existencia. No concebía piedad alguna mientras enterraba y desgarraba con cuchillas envenenadas sus extremidades, o les hundía la tráquea usando su pulgar. Contradiciendo su rutinaria forma de tratarlos, ahora frente a él se encontraba por primera vez la excepción, propiciando el crecimiento lento, pero abundante de un brote de afecto.

En medio de la penumbra, vigilado por muñecos tras su espalda que colgaban del techo, celaba e impedía que los débiles rayos del sol se colaran por la ventanilla de arriba y tocaran esa piel inmaculada y tersa antes que él – _sólo él se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que podría ser, y sólo él la adoraba intensamente a diferencia de los demás_ –, de la mujer que yacía ataviada de seda traslúcida sobre una larga mesa, desprendiendo su aroma a flores en plena primavera que aumentaba por su desnudez. Inundando toda la estancia de su esencia deliciosa y placentera. Se había esmerado de no dañarla mucho, sin desgarrar nada de su silueta y provocar un resultado desastroso más tarde. Una masacre era la peor opción.

Había esperado en el campo de batalla que su abuela pereciera finalmente sin garganta para gritar –no quería tener sus ojos negros frente a él haciendo algo tan humanitario–, antes de dedicarse plenamente a _ella_ en privacidad, porque lo merecía y estaba demasiado absorto en su deseo exacerbado de tocarla, de apreciar en vida el elemento ausente que potenciaría su _belleza_ cuando él la tuviera en su poder.

El cuerpo entumecido de la joven fue acogido por brazos fríos y una mejilla de cerámica contra la suya. Tierna muestra de afecto acompañado por un beso en la frente, unos dedos inmiscuyendo en zonas heridas que iban limpiando el manchón rojo con el pulgar que surgía de ellas, fundiendo su rostro en la hendidura de su cuello y aspirar su aroma apenas florecido por la reciente proyección de una vida como mujer, recorriendo con las manos sus atributos aún inmaduros, pero atrayentes.

Sasori la contempló detenidamente, enredando los cabellos desprolijos en sus dedos, mientras el tinte del bosque se iba apagando poco a poco, en su último fulgor de luciérnaga herida, liberando de su pecho un suspiro deseoso por vivir más y experimentar lo desconocido. Sintió hasta lástima, sin embargo fue consumida rápidamente por la suave melodía de lo perpetuo, bajo un fondo aterciopelado de lo eterno.

Descubrió el cuerpo de la seda y casi pareció jadear al apreciar la desnudez de la muchacha, su cabello derramado por la madera rojiza como pétalos frescos y húmedos por el rocío del alba. De por sí ya poseía una belleza deslumbrante, pero nada comparado con lo que sería después, pensó el artista.

Y entonces procedió, ojos perdidos de amor y ternura desbordante en cada corte y caricia en el transcurso. Un tajo profundo daba salida a sus intestinos, que fue sacando y depositando con cuidado en una fuente –una fabricada especialmente de arcilla para ella–, quitó los riñones y el hígado. Abrió apenas la caja torácica para retirar los pulmones, por capricho propio y porque anhelaba ser compasivo con ella permitió mantener su corazón. Y cuando ya no quedaba nada de sangre, fue limpiando los coágulos en su piel lentamente con vino de palma. Roció aromatizantes antes de incorporar las armas que había escogido – _ella debía ser letal y delicada al mismo tiempo_ –, luego de disputas internas de lo que sería más lógico y preferible en un campo de batalla. En un futuro próximo – _porque ahora sólo la usaría a ella antes que todas sus marionetas_ –, considerando el desenlace de los hechos.

Sasori quería que la piel de Sakura siempre fuera suave y exquisita, aún con el pasar de los años, que su cabello fuera igual de sedoso como lo acarició por primera vez y que su pueril rostro no se viera afectado por las marcas o líneas que tenían sus otras creaciones…

Su alma aún latiría cálidamente dentro ella. Por siempre.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, porque en ese entonces solamente existía ella y nadie más que ella. Sería su esmero perpetuado y la necesidad de materializar todas las emociones que la mujer llegó a sentir en su breve encuentro. Absorto en su arte, remendó el profundo tajo que se extendía desde el esternón hasta su sexo, con hilo blanco que se fundía en la piel de alabastro de la joven. La lavó con una esponja, mientras le daba un beso en la frente, en los labios, en los senos y en el vientre.

Ocultó su desnudez con una manta de lino blanco bordado que se ceñía en su estrecha cintura y resaltaba sus caderas. Peinó su cabello, desenredando las hebras rosadas y disponiéndolas a ambos lados de sus mejillas.

Y se detuvo a mirarla.

Usando sus hilos de chakra, hizo que su bella doncella se levantara y se pusiera de pie justo frente a él, cual bailarina.

De párpados cerrados y semblante apacible, sin siquiera asomarse alguna imperfección en su rostro, parecía ser sólo cuestión de tiempo que la muchacha elevara su pecho en necesidad de aire, abriera sus ojos de bosque y le sonriera. _Sólo a él_. La muerte nunca llegó a tocarla.

Una leve sonrisa surcó los tiesos labios de Sasori al contemplarla.

Ahora sí era absoluta y completamente bella, porque era amor.

La personificación de _su_ arte.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado lo más "perturbador" que he escrito. Estoy al tanto de que hay historias excelentes con Sakura y Sasori de protagonistas… No tengo la culpa que mi mente me haya dado ésta xD

Que en lo personal me gustó bastante.

Por fin pude escribir de Sasori, es mi gusto culposo. Lamento si no fue tan genialoso, pero no quería extenderme demasiado.

 **Muchas gracias por leer, cualquier tipo de critica tanto negativa como positiva es bienvenida, todo para aprender a escribir mejor.**

 **¡Abrazos!**

.


End file.
